Fraksi Manusia
by Gembel Khatulistiwa
Summary: Mereka dibangkitkan bukan untuk menciptakan perdamaian melainkan untuk melindungi umat manusia. Mereka tidak peduli jika peperangan terjadi antara beberapa pihak, asalkan tidak berimbas pada umat manusia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Serta beberapa karakter yang saya ambil dari anime lain.

 **Summary :**

Mereka dibangkitkan bukan untuk menciptakan perdamaian melainkan untuk melindungi umat manusia. Mereka tidak peduli jika peperangan terjadi antara beberapa pihak, asalkan tidak berimbas pada umat manusia.

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Freindship, Romance (Maybe), & etc.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Newbie, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Alur Berbelit-belit, Paragraf berantakan, Hancur, dll.**

Keterangan

"Naruto" = Percakapan biasa

'Naruto' = Bicara dalam hati

 **"Naruto" = Bijuu/Monster Speaking**

 **'Naruto' = Bijuu/Monster Thinking**

 _ **"Naruto" = Jutsu/Jurus**_

 **(Naruto) = Sound Effect**

 **Enjoy it**

 **Fraksi Manusia**

 **By Gembel Khatulistiwa**

 **Chapter 1**

Zaman shinobi telah berakhir ribuan tahun yang lalu. Kini semuanya telah berubah, di mulai dengan adanya keberadaan Malaikat, Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, Naga, serta Para Dewa. Mereka saling mendominasi satu sama lain kecuali malaikat. Perang pun pecah antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh. Untuk menengahi perseteruan antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh, malaikat pun di utus untuk terjun ke peperangan. Alhasil, malaikat terlibat dalam perperangan. Dua Naga Surgawi yang entah muncul darimana tiba-tiba saja ikut meramaikan peperangan. Tak berselang lama, robekan dimensi terlihat dan memuntahkan Sang Impian (Great Red) serta Sang Ketidakbatasan (Ophis).

Peperangan semakin memanas dengan tiba Sang Malapetaka (Trihexa). Untuk menghentikan peperangan, Tuhan (Anime) mengirimkan pecahan terkecil Nya untuk terjun ke peperangan.

Puncak peperangan terjadi dengan kematian Tuhan (Anime), Pemimpin iblis, pemimpin malaikat jatuh, serta tersegelnya Trihexa dan dua naga surgawi. Tak hanya itu, di pihak iblis kehilangan setengah dari 72 pilar iblis, malaikat jatuh kehilangan 3/4 pasukannya, serta malaikat yang kehilangan kurang dari setengah pasukannya dan kembali nya Great Red ke celah dimensi serta pergi nya Ophis.

Akhirnya perang pun mereda setelah masing-masing pihak banyak mengalami kerugian. Dan dengan ini perjanjian perdamaian pun terlaksana. Tapi tiada yang tahu sampai kapan perdamaian ini akan bertahan. Satu hal yang harus di ingat! Akibat dari peperangan ini, banyak manusia yang tidak tahu-menahu masalah ini menjadi korban nya.

Disisi lain, Tuhan (Anime) membangkitkan manusia pilihan untuk menjadi penjaga umat manusia di samping menciptakan Sacred Gear. Mereka kelak lah yang akan membentuk Fraksi Manusia.

"Wahai kalian bangkitlah, lindungilah manusia dari bencana yang disebabkan oleh makhluk lain" kata Tuhan (anime)

Telihat lah 14 manusia yang berkekuatan melebihi manusia biasa.

"Dimana ini, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya seseorang yang bersurai pirang.

"Entah lah" jawab serentak 6 orang yang dikenal oleh si penanya.

"Eeehhhh! Kalian juga ada disini" kaget si pirang tadi.

Sementara 7 orang lainnya nampak memikirkan apa terjadi pada mereka.

"Tenanglah, aku yang telah menghidupkan kalian kembali" kata Tuhan (anime)

"Siapa kau?" Tanya siapa si pirang.

"Aku adalah yang menciptakan dunia ini" jawab Tuhan (Anime).

A-A-A Anda adalah tuhan" kaget si pirang.

"Ya" jawab Tuhan (Anime).

"Lalu kenapa Anda menghidupkan kami kembali?" Tanya seseorang yang bersurai orange yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Aku menghidupkan kalian kembali sebagai pelindung umat manusia" jawab Tuhan (Anime).

"Memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya si surai orange.

"Memang saat ini dunia dalam perdamaian, tapi Aku yakin ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Untuk itu, kalian Aku tugaskan kalian untuk melindungi umat manusia jika peperangan kembali, peperangan antara makhluk selain manusia" jelas Tuhan (Anime).

"Kalian tidak perlu ikut dalam peperangan jika efek nya tidak berimbas ada manusia dan Aku memberikan kebebasan kepada kalian untuk bertindak dan memutuskan yang terbaik bagi manusia" lanjut Tuhan (anime).

"Memangnya ada makhluk lain selain manusia?" Tanya seseorang yang bersurai hitam di ikat ponytail ke atas.

"Ya. Di didunia ini didiami oleh beberapa makhluk seperti, Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Naga, dan juga Para Dewa" jelas Tuhan (anime).

"Hmm, aku tidak menyangka peperangan masih ada sampai sekarang" kata si surai pirang.

"Baiklah, apakah kalian siap untuk menjalani perintah dari Ku?" Tanya Tuhan (anime).

"Ya, kami siap" jawab mereka serentak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan informasi tentang dunia ini dan kekuatan kalian masih seperti yang dulu ditambah beberapa kekuatan baru untuk kalian" jelas Tuhan (anime).

Ia pun mengeluarkan 14 cahaya dan masing-masing cahaya itu masuk ke kepala meraka. Dengan masuk cahaya itu, mereka melebur menjadi cahaya dan hilang layaknya api yang padam.

To Be Continued

Maaf jika percakapan nya berbelit-belit. Maklum saya Newbie. Mohon kritik dan sarannya readers serta para senpai. Terimakasih telah berkenan membaca fict saya ini.

Arigatou Gozaimasu.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, kembali lagi dengan Author yang payah ini. Saya berterimakasih pada senpai-senpai semua yang udah mau menyisihkan waktu nya untuk baca fict hina saya ini. Terimakasih juga bagi senpai-senpai yang udah susah payah mau mereview nya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu

Yosh, saatnya membalas review :

 _ **Toro Kun**_ : Mohon dimaklumi, saya masih pemula. Masalah word akan saya usahakan.

 _ **Arinasution5**_ : Pastinya.

 _ **RyoRamantara617**_ : Akan ku perbaiki.

 _ **Arafim123**_ : Thanks senpai bersedia mengikuti cerita ini.

 _ **The kidSNo OppAi**_ : ini udah lanjut.

Bagi yang review nya sama, saya ambil perwakilan nya aja. Bagi yang tak terbalas saya mohon maaf.

Yosh, langsung aja kita mulai cerita nya.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Serta beberapa karakter yang saya ambil dari anime lain.

 **Special Thanks to Author Si Hitam**

 **Summary :**

Mereka dibangkitkan bukan untuk menciptakan perdamaian melainkan untuk melindungi umat manusia. Mereka tidak peduli jika peperangan terjadi antara beberapa pihak, asalkan tidak berimbas pada umat manusia.

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Freindship, Romance (Maybe), & etc.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Newbie, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Alur Berbelit-belit, Paragraf berantakan, Gaya bahasa yang kaku, Hancur, dll.**

 **Enjoy it**

 **Fraksi Manusia**

 **By Gembel Khatulistiwa**

 **Chapter 2**

"Naruto-kun! Bangun!" Ujar seorang wanita bersurai indigo sambil mengoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto secara lembut.

"Engggghh" lenguh Naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya pada bantal guling.

"Naruto-kun, hari ini giliran kita bertugas" ucap Hinata mencoba memperingati sang kekasih.

Melihat tak ada respon dari Naruto, dia pun mendesah "Ya, padahal aku udah siapkan ramen untuk sarapan pagi ini" ucap lesu Hinata. "Apa sebaiknya ku berikan pada yang la-"

"TIDAKKK!"

Dia langsung berdiri tegak layaknya orang yang habis minum Mizone. Lalu mendekati Hinata seraya berkata "Bimbing jalan nya Hime".

Kini mereka telah berada di ruang makan. Terlihat sebuah meja berukuran persegi panjang dengan 14 kursi, hampir semua nya telah terisi hanya menyisakan satu yang kosong.

"Wah, semua udah berkumpul ternyata" cengir Naruto.

Tentu saja, kami tak sepertimu dobe" sahut pemuda bersurai hitam dengan poni menutup sebelah mata nya.

"Urusai" jawab si pirang sambil memalingkan wajah nya ke samping. "Oh ya, Dimana-"

"Si baka itu lagi melakukan latihan aneh nya."

"Aku belum siap ngomong TEME" pekik Naruto dengan kepala yang berasap layak nya letusan Gunung Sinabung, tapi sayang nya tak ada satu pun yang menanggapi omongan si pirang satu ini hingga akhir nya dia ngomong-ngomong gaje gitu.

Si baka yang sedang latihan telah kembali. Acara makan pun berlangsung dengan khidmat (kayak upacara aja nih).

Mereka sekarang tengah berkumpul, membahas sesuatu yang seperti nya sangat serius. Hingga perdebatan karena perbedaan pendapat tak terelakkan. Maklum, lain lubuk lain ikan nya.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan mereka, mereka adalah fraksi manusia. Sebuah fraksi yang bertujuan untuk melindungi manusia dari pengaruh dan gangguan serta ancaman makhluk spiritual. Terdiri dari 14 orang (untuk saat ini, kemungkinan akan bertambah), dua diantara nya menjadi ketua dan wakil. Mereka bergerak secara berkelompok, satu kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang.

Saat ini mereka hanya mengamati, mengumpulkan informasi, bahkan berinteraksi langsung dengan fraksi lain (tentu nya dengan menyamar). Jika menurut mereka telah melebihi batas, mereka akan langsung bergerak secara terang-terangan. Tentu langkah diplomasi adalah prioritas mereka. Jika masih bisa dengan jalan damai, kenapa tidak? Sesuai motto mereka,

 _ **"Sebenarnya kami tidak suka berperang dan sangat cinta damai. Tapi jika kalian inginkan perang akan kami berikan."**_

 **~ Fraksi Manusia ~**

Halo, perkenalkan namaku Hyoudou Issei. Aku murid tahun kedua Akademi Kuoh. Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial buatku. Kalian tau kenapa, karena hari ini aku akan pergi berkencan dengan pacarku yang bernama Yuuma.

Bagi kalian yang mengenalku, kalian tidak akan menyangka aku akan berkencan. Karena aku cukup (bukan cukup lagi sih, tapi sangat) terkenal dengan gelar 'TRIO MESUM.' Siapa sih pria yang tidak suka dengan oppai? Dan cita-citaku adalah menjadi 'RAJA HAREM.'

 **Skip Time**

Saat ini kami tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah ceria Yuuma-chan. Wah, alangkah beruntung nya aku punya pacar kayak dia. Karena begitu asyik menatap Yuuma-chan, tak terasa kami udah sampai di taman. Tapi ada yang aneh, karena taman begitu sunyi padahal ini belum larut malam. Masa bodoh, justru itu suasana seperti ini yang ku sukai.

Aku kembali membayangkan apa saja yang udah kami lalui hari ini? Dimulai dari bermain di game centre, berjalan keliling kota, hingga makan di restoran. Karena keasyikan dengan pikiran sendiri, aku tak melihat Yuuma-chan berhenti hingga aku tersadar karena menabrak punggungnya.

BRUKKK

"Ittai" ringisku. "Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti Yuuma-chan."

"Issei-kun! Mau kah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku" pinta Yuuma.

'Dia memintaku sesuatu' pikirku. 'Apa jangan-jangan Yuuma-chan ingin meminta ciuman? Meski aku menginginkannya tapi aku belum siap' batin nista Issei.

"Apa itu Yuuma-chan" jawabku ragu-ragu jika yang diinginkan Yuuma-chan sesuai fantasiku.

"Maukah kau mati untukku? Issei-kun!"

'Apa? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Dia meminta ku untuk mati? Tidak! Mungkin aku salah dengar' batin Issei

"Bisa kau ulangi Yuuma-chan, mungkin tadi aku salah dengar" ujar sambil mengorek telinga untuk memperjelas pendengaran.

"Maukah kau mati untukku"

Seketika baju Yuuma langsung terurai sehingga menampakkan oppai dan eerrr kalian tau lah sendiri, lalu terganti oleh kain minimalis menutupi bagian yang intim saja plus muncul sepasang sayap berwarna hitam seperti sayap burung gagak.

'Op-oppai!' Gumam ku. 'Yosh udah ku simpan di memori.' 'Tapi apa itu? Apa yang terjadi pada Yuuma-chan? Kenapa dia punya sayap?' Banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepalaku.

Hingga akhirnya ada yang aneh di perutku. Ya, perut! Perutku telah tertembus sesuatu. Aku meringis, ku tatapi Yuuma-chan di depanku.

"Kenapa?" Hanya kata itu yang muncul di benakku saat ini.

"Kenapa? Salahkan Tuhan (anime) yang telah menanamkan sacred gear pada mu. Dan satu lagi, namaku adalah Raynare bukan Yuuma" Ujar nya sambil mengepakkan sayap lalu terbang entah kemana.

'Darah! Ya ini adalah darah. Warna nya mengingatku pada rambutnya. Aku tak tau, apa ini hukuman atas salahku. Padahal aku baru punya pacar atau memang aku tak pantas punya pacar? Hah hah hah, rasanya aneh aku mati dibunuh pacar sendiri. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan itu dulu. Aku sangat menyedihkan, bahkan saat akan mati aja masih memikirkan hal yang mesum. Ayah! Ibu! Maafkan aku'.

Dari balik semak-semak keluar dua gadis bertubuh wow. Setelah sampai di depan tubuh Issei, wanita bersurai crimson berujar "Malang sekali nasibmu".

Lalu ia berjongkok menaruh sesuatu di atas tubuh Issei. "Hm, delapan pion. Aku tak tau bahwa kau sangat bernilai Issei."

Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan aksara yang rumit di tangan nya. "Hiduplah Issei! Jadilah bagian dari keluargaku, keluarga Gremory."

Seketika tubuh Issei bercahaya, benda di atas Issei seperti tertelan oleh tubuhnya. Lalu lubang di bagian perut Issei menghilang seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Kita kembali Akeno" ujar gadis crimson pada temannya.

"Ha'i Bucho."

Lingkaran sihir tercipta di bawah kaki mereka. Seketika tubuh mereka menghilang.

Tanpa di sadari mereka dua pasang mata menatap kepergian mereka.

"Ho, menarik! Ini akan menjadi kabar yang bagus buat Ouji-sama" ucap orang yang memakai topeng biru polos.

"Ayo pergi."

Sesuatu muncul dari ketiadaan yakni berupa pintu rumah tradisional khas Jepang. Dua sosok tersebut lalu masuk kedalam dan menghilang bagai di telan bumi.

 _ **'Iblis'**_. Makhluk licik dan penghasut manusia. Makhluk yang awalnya mulia menjadi ternoda. Ternoda akan kearoganannya, merasa derajatnya lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan makhluk lain. Berawal dari tak mau menghormati makhluk ciptaan-Nya yang disebut _**'Manusia'**_ , sehingga di usir dari tempat asalnya, _**'Surga'**_. Hingga berakhir di dasar bumi yang paling dalam, _**'Neraka'**_.

Hyoudou Issei, manusia yang terlahir (tereinkarnasi) kembali sebagai iblis. Ia tak memilihnya, keadaanlah yang merubahnya. Ia tak tau harus bahagia atau sedih dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Namun, perlahan-lahan ia mulai menerima bahkan menikmati status nya sekarang. Mungkin dikarenakan cita-citanya. Ya! Cita-cita yang bisa dikatakan cukup konyol, _**'Raja Harem'**_.

 **~/»«\~**

Ayo Issei-san kita akan terlambat" teriak gadis bersurai pirang panjang, Asia Argento.

"Tunggu sebentar Asia-chan" sahut Issei.

Asia Argento. Gadis suci pengikut-Nya dan manusia di berkahi sacred gear, _**'Twilight Healing'**_. Seorang biarawati terbuang karena menyembuhkan iblis. Ia di asing ke Jepang, hingga takdir mempertemukannya dengan Hyoudou Issei. Berawal dari ketidak sengajaan hingga menjadi teman.

Ia sekarang merupakan bagian Iblis. Sama hal nya seperti Issei, keadaan yang merubahnya. Di luar perkiraan, ia malah senang karena bisa bersama Issei. Reaksi nya aneh jika di lihat dari ia yang sebelum nya adalah pengikut-Nya. Ya, mungkin dikarenakan sosok Issei merupakan teman pertama nya sejak ia berada di Jepang.

Ia masih ingat perjuangan Issei untuk menyelamatkannya dari malaikat jatuh yang mengincar sacred gearnya. Meski bisa di bilang terlambat, tapi ia tetap bersyukur setidaknya masih ada yang peduli dengannya. Secara tidak langsung, kata _**"teman"**_ menjadi salah satu penyebab ia menjadi iblis.

"Ayo Asia-chan" ajak Issei setelah sampai di samping Asia.

"Ummm" angguk Asia.

Perjalanan mereka di isi oleh canda tawa. Lebih tepat nya sih Asia lah yang banyak tertawa melihat tingkah Issei. Hingga tak terasa kini mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

Tak jauh dari mereka, ada seorang pria yang berjalan mendekati gerbang sekolah. Berhenti sebentar sambil memandangi sekeliling sampai akhirnya pandangannya berhenti tepat ke arah Issei dan Asia.

"Yo, ero-Issei!" Sapa pria tersebut sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Issei memalingkan wajahnya ke sebelah kiri. Ia melihat seorang pria berusia sekitar 25 tahunan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ehhh! Naruto-san. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kaget Issei. Issei tau betul siapa sosok yang menyapanya. Sosok tersebut adalah

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto

Ia merupakan tetangga baru Iseei. Issei cukup dekat dengan nya. Ia merupakan sosok yang tegas, ramah, dan berwibawa. Tinggal di sebelah rumahku sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Dan satu lagi, ia tinggal bersama seorang gadis yang cantik. Gadis bersurai indigo panjang hingga sepunggung berponi rata, lekuk tubuh yang mampu membuat pria mana saja bertekuk lulut, serta beroppai luar biasa bila di lihat dari usianya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hyuuga Hinata.

"Berenang!"

Issei sweatdop mendengar jawaban dari Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Ya kerjalah!" Lanjut Naruto.

"Emangnya Naruto-san mau melamar jadi apa?" Tanya Issei heran.

"Jadi tukang pijat!"

Lagi, Issei dibuat sweatdrop.

"Hahh!" Naruto menghela nafas. "Dengar Issei, aku disini melamar jadi guru. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau disini kekurangan guru."

"Ehh! Benarkah! Terlihat Issei sedang berpikir.

"Sudah, lupakan saja" ucap Naruto. Ia lelah menghadapi orang seperti Issei yang otaknya hanya berisi hal-hal mesum.

Mereka kini memasuki sekolah. Baru berjarak 5 meter dari gerbang, terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari siswa-siswi.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia terlihat tampan!"

"Dia tidak terlihat seumuran kita, apa dia guru baru disini?"

Begitulah bisik-bisik yang terdengar oleh Naruto. Ia hanya merespon dengan senyum. Saat sampai di koridor kelas, ia dihadang oleh seorang siswi berwajah datar dan memakai kacamata.

"Siapa anda?" Tanya siswi tersebut. Suaranya terdengar tegas dan berwibawa.

"Maaf nona, bukannya tidak sopan menanyakan nama sesorang tanpa memperkenalkan diri sendiri terlebih dulu?" Jawab sera tanya Naruto.

"Ah, maaf. Namaku Sona, Sona Sitri. Aku adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah ini" jawab Sona.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku ingin melamar menjadi guru disini."

"Ohh" seru Sona. Lalu ia menatap Issei dan Asia yang ada di samping Naruto. "Kalian lebih baik ke kelas kalian, bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi" perintah sona pada Issei dan Asia.

"Ha'I kaicho" jawab mereka serentak.

"Baiklah Naruto-san mari ikuti saya" ucap Sona sambil berjalan di depan terlebih dulu.

 **...**

Kini Naruto berserta seorang guru telah sampai di depan kelas yang bertuliskan 2b.

"Uzumaki-sensei, silahkan tunggu disini sebentar. Anda silahkan masuk jika saya memanggil anda nanti" ucap seorang guru dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Guru tersebut masuk kedalam kelas dan menyapa murid-murid. "Anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan guru bahasa yang baru menggantikan Umino-sensei yang telah pensiun dan beliau juga bertindak sebagai wali kelas kalian" ucap sang guru. "Silahkan masuk Uzumaki-sensei."

CKLEK

Terlihat pemuda berkulit tan memasuki ruangan. Seisi ruangan kelas yang tadinya hening kini berubah.

"KYAAA! Tampan nya"

"Sudah punya pacar sensei?"

Berapa no hp sensei?"

"Terkutuklah kalian laki-laki tampan!"

BRAKK

"Diam!" Teriak sang guru. Suasana kembali hening setelah guru memukul meja. Menghela nafas sejenak, sang guru kemudian berkata "Baiklah perkenalkan diri anda" ucap guru tersebut.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, mohon bantuannya" ucap Naruto seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang. Tapi tak sedikit siswi yang berfokus pada wajah Naruto, sedangkan para siswa memandang kesal ke arah Naruto termasuk Issei.

SKIP

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Kini Naruto berada di ruangan guru. Terlihat ia sedang sibuk memainkan ponsel sambil sesekali menyeringai. Tak lama kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah kantin sekolah. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk mengisi perut kosongnya dengan makanan para dewa, 'Ramen' (menurut Naruto).

Ia berjalan menuju kantin dengan tatapan masih berfokus pada ponsel. Tanpa di sengaja, ia menabrak seseorang. Pandangan nya beralih ke depan tepatnya ke arah orang yang di tabaraknya. Dapat dilihatnya seorang perempuan bersurai merah crimson sedang meringis. Sedangkan sang korban masih terjatuh dalam keadaan terduduk.

"Gomen, Aku tak sengaja" ucap Naruto meminta maaf.

"Tak apa, aku juga tadi kurang fokus" ucap wanita tersebut sambil berdiri. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? Apa kamu murid baru disini?" Tanya wanita itu sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di pantatnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku guru baru disini" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf sensei aku tak tau. Namaku Rias Gremory. Senang berkenalan dengan sensei" balas wanita tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Rias. Terlihat semburat merah di wajah cantiknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu" ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan lalu beranjak dari sana.

'Heh! Jadi dia ya iblis yang dikatakan oleh Ao dan Shiro. Ini akan semakin menarik' seringai Naruto.

Rias menatap kepergian Naruto dengan terseyum. 'Guru baru ya? Kelihatannya aura yang dimilikinya sama dengan manusia biasa' pikir Rias. Kemudian ia pun beranjak dari situ.

To Be Continued

Maaf sebelumnya karena lama update (kayak ada aja yang nunggu fict ini). Di karenakan sibuk di dunia nyata, ya beginilah jadinya.

Aku merasa sangat sulit untuk merangkai kata-kata yang tidak baku. Jadi fict ini terkesan gimana gitu. Tapi aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Untuk scene, saya minta maaf jika banyak yang di skip. Karena yang ku skip tidak ada kaitan nya dengan Naruto and The Geng (secara tidak langsung). Akan di flashback scene-scene yang di skip jika di perlukan.

Oh y! Satu hal lagi, yaitu masalah word. Gomen hanya segini yang mampu di proses otak ku. Selanjutnya akan aku usahakan word nya di tambah.

Arigatou Gozaimasu

Gembel Khatulistiwa Out


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Naruto cs bukan makhluk immortal dan bisa mati, cuma umurnya aja lama bertambahnya. Walau udah banyak informasi yang didapat, disini Naruto cs cuma sekedar tau namanya, aura, gelar, dll. Kalau masalah wajah dan hubungan, mereka belum tau (belum pernah jumpa).**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Serta beberapa karakter yang saya ambil dari anime lain.

 **Special Thanks to Author Si Hitam**

 **Summary :**

Mereka dibangkitkan bukan untuk menciptakan perdamaian melainkan untuk melindungi umat manusia. Mereka tidak peduli jika peperangan terjadi antara beberapa pihak, asalkan tidak berimbas pada umat manusia.

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Freindship, Romance (Maybe), & etc.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Newbie, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Alur Berbelit-belit, Paragraf berantakan, Gaya bahasa yang kaku, Hancur, dll.**

 **Enjoy it**

 **Fraksi Manusia**

 **By Gembel Khatulistiwa**

 **Chapter 3**

Hari minggu adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh banyak orang karena mereka terlepas dari kegiatan rutinitas, termasuk bagi Naruto. Walau baru seminggu jadi guru, dia juga perlu yang namanya libur. Karena, mengajar bukanlah kerjaan mudah.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di sebuah cafe bersama Hinata. Di meja terlihat dua cangkir cappucino dan sepiring kentang goreng. Tapi satu hal yang disayangkan Naruto, disini tak ada ramen.

Tiba-tiba ada yang aneh dari penggila ramen ini. Raut wajahnya terlihat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Dia merasakan aura yang kuat berasal dari arah cafe. Menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dapat dilihatnya wanita bersurai hitam diikat twintail yang memiliki aura kuat ini. Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, wanita itu menatap kearah Naruto juga. Tatapan mereka pun bertemu. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali mengarahkan kepalanya ke depan.

'Ada yang aneh dengan pria itu! Aura nya seperti manusia biasa, tapi aku merasakan kalau dia bukan orang sembarangan. Wanita yang bersamanya juga. Walau aura sangat kecil, tapi aku yakin dia menekannya ke titik terendah' pikir wanita tersebut.

"Kau merasakannya Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto-kun" balas Hinata. "Dari yang kita pelajari selama ini, ini adalah aura iblis. Kalau dilihat dari intensitas auranya, mungkin tingkatan ini yang disebut Maou atau setidaknya setingkat di bawah Maou."

"Aku rasa juga gitu" setuju Naruto.

"Apa tadi kau tak melihat pamflet cafe ini, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak. Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"Hahh!" Hinata hanya menghela nafas. Dia lupa akan sifat kekasihnya ini. "Di pamflet, tertulis Cafe Leviathan" ucap Hinata.

"Leviathan!" Kaget Naruto. "Menurut informasi dari si teme, dia adalah salah satu dari pemimpin iblis Serafall Leviathan" lanjut Naruto.

"Maka nya kita harus berhati-hati. Kelihatannya dia mencurigai kita" saran Hinata.

"Baiklah."

Pasangan kekasih ini kembali menikmati hidangan mereka. Sedangkan Maou Leviathan yang kita ketahui bernama Serafall masih terus menatap intens kearah mereka. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat Serafall berjalan ke suatu ruangan, ruangan pribadinya.

Acara santai mereka telah selesai. Setelah membayar pesanan mereka, mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar cafe. Sejenak Naruto mencoba merasakan keberadaan Maou Leviathan, tapi hasilnya nihil. Barangkali maou itu telah pergi, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Ketika di perjalanan pulang, Naruto merasakan ada yang mengikuti mereka. Tak ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Sesampai di tempat yang sepi, mereka berhenti. Dari arah belakang mereka, terlihat Serafall berdiri menatap mereka bingung. Yang ada pikirannya saat ini adalah sedang apa mereka berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya dia jengah juga. Menghampiri mereka adalah tindakan yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, karena dia juga berpikir bahwa mereka juga telah menyadari keberadaanya. Setelah tepat berada di belakang mereka, Serafall mencoba menyapa. Lalu mengatakan kebohongan kalau ada sesuatu milik mereka yang tertinggal di cafe nya, hingga menanyakan nama mereka tapi tak ada balasan yang diterimanya. Merasa diabaikan, Serafall mencoba menyentuh mereka. Saat tangannya sedikit lagi menyentuh pundak Hinata, tiba-tiba saja-

'POOFFFTTT'

Tubuh Naruto dan Hinata berubah menjadi asap, keberadaan mereka hilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Sedangkan Serafall, hanya bisa terbengong tanpa bisa berkata sedikitpun.

 **~ Fraksi Manusia ~**

Naruto saat ini berjalan menyelusuri koridor kelas. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan ruangan kelas yang tertulis 'Kelas XII-A'. Hari ini dia menggantikan guru bahasa di kelas ini kerena guru yang bersangkutan sedang sakit. Wewenangnya adalah mengajar kelas XI dan beberapa kelas X. Menghela nafas sejenak, dia telah tahu kalau kelas ini ada iblis bangsawan dari keluarga 'Gremory' dan 'Sitri'.

Terutama Sitri, karena baru tadi malam dia bertemu dengan salah satu pemimpin iblis yang bernama Serafall Leviathan. Sebelum jadi maou, Serafall merupakan bagian dari keluarga/clan Sitri. Hal yang membuatnya penasaran adalah apakah Serafall dan Sona kakak beradik, atau cuma berasal dari keluarga/clan yang sama tapi tak bersaudara kandung? Hmm, entahlah. Kasus ini juga berlaku untuk Rias dengan Sirzech Lucifer. Yang pasti hubungan Sona dengan Serafall sangat dekat. Naruto yakin akan firasatnya ini.

Naruto harus waspada kepada Sitri dikarenakan kecerdasan mereka setingkat di atas yang lainnya (mungkin). Untuk saat ini Naruto dan kelompoknya belum mau unjuk gigi, biarlah waktu yang akan menentukannya. Masih banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan oleh mereka.

Naruto memasuki kelas. Kelas yang sebelumnya berisik, tiba-tiba saja jadi hening akan kedatangan Naruto. Setelah sampai di meja guru, Naruto menjelaskan kalau dia menggantikan Guru Hiruzen yang sedang sakit. Masalah memperkenalkan diri, mungkin Naruto merasa tidak perlu. Bukan karena dia arogan dan naif, Naruto yakin bahwa mereka semua telah tau namanya. Hal disebabkan oleh kepopulerannya, tapi tak ada salahnya dia memperkenalkan diri. Barangkali ada yang belum tau namanya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Seperti yang kalian dengar tadi, aku menggantikan guru kalian yang sedang sakit" terang Naruto. "Jadi, mohon kerjasamanya" lanjut Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan. "Ada hal yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"KYAAA! Tampannya!"

"Berapa no hp sensei?"

"Udah punya pacar belum? Kalu belum sama akau aja sensei."

"Semoga aja Hiruzen-sensei sakitnya lama. Bila perlu, mati aja sekalian biar sensei yang jadi guru kami."

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar yang terakhirnya.

Sementara Sona menatap Naruto, bukan tatapan yang nafsu melainkan tatapan yang tersirat akan penyelidikan. Memang ada hal mengganjal pikiran Sona selama ini tentang Naruto, ditambah lagi dia masih teringat pembicaraannya dengan sang kakak tadi malam.

 **Flashback**

 _Minggu malam, terlihat ada sebuah cahaya lampu berasal dari salah satu ruangan di Akademi Kuoh, Ruang OSIS. Terdapat sesosok wanita berkacamata yang kelihatan baru selesai mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang menggunung disisi mejanya. Ya, sosok wanita itu adalah Ketua OSIS di Akademi Kuoh, Sona Sitri._

 _Terdengar lenguhan yang menggambarkan kondisi kelelahan dari mulut Sona. Merenggangkan badannya sejenak, lalu dia berdiri dari kursi lalu melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah kamar. Setelah berada didalamnya, dia segera membaringkan badannya ke sebuah tempat tidur. Baru sejenak memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba tercipta sebuah lingkiran sihir berwarna biru dengan aksara yang rumit. Merasa ada yang datang (berkunjung), mau tak mau dia membuka matanya kembali dan memposisikan badannya ke posisi duduk. Dia tau lingkaran sihir ini, lingkaran sihr khas keluarga Sitri. Dia tak habis pikir, siapa sih keluarganya yang malam-malam begini berkunjung. Tak lama kemudian, dia merasakan firasat buruk. Hanya ada satu orang yang mengunjunginya tanpa kenal waktu, yaitu-_

 _"So-tan" teriak Serafall sambil menerjang kearah Sona._

 _Ternyata yang berkujung sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Karena merasa kelelahan, suka tidak suka dia harus merasakan pelukan kasih sayang (maut) dari kakaknya._

 _Terlihat wajah Sona terbenam diantara kedua oppai Serafall hingga berubah warna jadi biru._

 _"Ne-sama, se-sak" ujar Sona terbata._

 _Mendengar sang adik berkata sesuatu, Serafall melihat kearah dadanya. Bisa dilihatnya keadaan Sona cukup memprihatinkan. Akhirnya dia pun melepas pelukannya._

 _"Hah hah hah" terdengar nafas Sona memburu. Sona mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Setelah dirasa cukup olehnya, dia berkata dengan kesal pada kakaknya "Kau ingin membunuhku ya."_

 _"Gomen" jawabnya Serafall cengengesan. "Habisnya Ne-sama mu ini kangen banget sama So-tan" ucap Serafall._

 _"Tapi gak perlu seperti itu" Sona mengerutu kesal. Pasalnya, bukan sekali dua kali tapi setiap kali bertemu._

 _"Jadi So-tan gak suka ya kalau Ne-sama mengunjungimu" tergambar raut sedih di wajah Serafall._

 _"Bukan begitu, tapi lupakan saja" ucap Sona mengalah. "Lalu ada apa Ne-sama mengunjungiku malam-malam begini"_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan dari adiknya, seketika raut wajah Serafall berubah jadi serius. Dia jadi ingat tujuannya datang kemari._

 _"Begini, So-tan. Pagi tadi ada seorang pria dan wanita yang singgah ke cafe Ne-sama. Ne-sama yakin jika mereka tinggal di daerah ini. Nah, kebetulan hari ini Ne-sama sedang mengaudit keuangan cafe. Saat Ne-sama bertatapan dengan salah satu dari mereka, lebih tepatnya yang pria. Ne-sama merasakan kalau dia bukan orang sembarangan meski auranya seperti manusia biasa. Kalau yang wanita, Ne-sama yakin dia orang yang kuat walau dia menekan auranya sampai ke titik terendah" jelas Serafall panjang kali lebar._

 _"Lalu?" Tanya Sona._

 _"Ne-sama belum tau mereka bagian dari fraksi mana? Ada baiknya jika kau menyeledikinya. Ya siapa tau mereka bukan bagian dari fraksi manapun, jadi kau bisa mengajak mereka bergabung ke dalam kelompokmu" saran Serafall._

 _Terlihat Sona sedang memikirkan saran kakaknya. Jika mereka kuat seperti yang dibilang kakaknya, ini akan menjadi keuntungan besar baginya mengingat rating game antar iblis muda akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat ini. Tapi satu hal yang membingungkannya, bagaimana dan dimana dia mencarinya? Kalau harus menyelusuri seluruh Kota Kuoh, itu akan memakan waktu yang lama, apalagi kalau kedua orang itu masih berada di kota ini._

 _"Seperti apa ciri-ciri mereka Ne-sama?" Tanya Sona._

 _"Kalau yang pria terlihat berusia 25 tahun-an, tubuhnya tinggi, berkulit tan, bersurai pirang jabrik, dimasing-masing pipinya ada tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing, serta iris matanya berwarna biru. Sedangkan yang wanita berusia 23 tahun-an, tubuhnya juga lumayan tinggi, bersurai indigo panjang dengan poni rata, berkulit putih, serta iris matanya berwarna lavender" terang Serafall._

 _Sekali lagi, Sona terdiam. Tampak dia memikirkan ciri-ciri yang di utarakan kakaknya. Di mulai dari yang wanita, dia belum pernah melihat wanita dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu. Merasa belum menemukan hasil, akhirnya dia berpindah ke yang pria. Saat mengingat kembali ciri-ciri pria itu, tiba-tiba pupil mata Sona membulat. Ada orang yang dikenalnya bercirikan seperti itu. Tanpa disadarinya, dia berteriak_

 _"JANGAN-JANGAN DIA ITU...!_

Flashback End

Sona masih setia menatap Naruto. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menanyakan kebenaran tentang cerita kakaknya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Naruto telah memulai pelajaran.

 **«»«»«»«»«»**

Jam Istirahat. Naruto sedang membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Murid-murid banyak yang telah meninggalkan kelas menuju ke kantin atau sekedar merilekskan otak mereka. Ada juga yang masih tetap berada di kelas dengan berbagai aktivitas seperti sedang membaca buku, makan siang (bekal dari rumah), ngerumpi dan sebagainya.

Naruto sejenak melihat kegiatan murid-murid di dalam kelas, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas menuju kantor guru. Belum lagi sampai di tempat tujuan, dia dihadang oleh Sona dan Tsubaki beserta Rias dan Akeno.

Laju Naruto terhenti, dia menatap keempat muridnya. Rasa heran lah yang kini ada dipikiran Naruto.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto kesal. Rencananya setelah sampai di kantor guru nanti, dia akan menyantap makanan kesukaannya. Tapi sekarang ini malah dihadang sama ilbis-lblis ini, mana perut udah lapar lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut sesnseinya, Sona maju selangkah memposisikan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Naruto. "Ada hal yang ingin kami- tidak tepatnya aku tanyakan."

Rias yang mendengar ucapan Sona hanya mendengus kesal. Pasalnya dia memang kepo. Dia berada disini karena penasaran akan tatapan yang diberikan Sona pada Naruto saat di kelas tadi. Ya, bisa dibilang ikut-ikutan, siapa tau ada hal yang menarik terjadi.

"Bicaralah! Aku harus segera ke kantor, ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus ku kerjakan" ucap Naruto malas.

"Tidak bisa disini sensei. Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang OSIS?" Tawar Sona.

"Aduh gimana ya? Gini aja deh! Nanti sepulang sekolah, sensei akan ke ruang OSIS" tawar balik Naruto.

Terlihat Sona menimang-nimang tawaran Naruto. Memang sih, waktu setelah pulang sekolah itu lebih baik daripada sekarang. Dia bisa lebih leluasa dan lebih lama mengintrogasi Naruto. Ada Hal lain juga dipikirkan Sona, bagaimana kalau sewaktu pulang sekolah nanti senseinya tidak datang?

Melihat Sona yang masih terdiam, membuat Naruto semakin kesal akan mereka. Kalau begini terus, jam istirahat bisa berakhir sebelum dia menyantap makanan para dewa. Akhirnya Naruto angkat suara, "Bagaimana Sitri-san?"

Suara Naruto menyadarkan Sona dari alam pikirannya. Dia lalu menatap wajah Naruto yang memasang wajah memelas, akhirnya Sona menyetujuinya. "Baiklah. Nanti sensei akan di jemput oleh anggota OSIS."

Pernyataan Sona hanya dijawab Naruto dengan anggukan. Lalu dia melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda tadi setelah berpamitan dengan Sona dkk.

'Apa mereka telah mengetahui kebenaran tentangku? Aku rasa tidak. Apa ini ada hubungan dengan kejadian malam tadi mengingat mereka berasal dari clan yang sama? Apapun itu, aku akan mengikuti permainan mereka dulu' pikir Naruto dalam perjalanannya.

 **{}{}{}{}{}**

Waktu pun berlalu, kini jam sekolah telah usai. Naruto masih berada di kelas, suasana sudah sepi sebab murid-murid telah pulang. Naruto menunggu utusan yang dikirim Sona untuk menjemputnya. Kesal! Udah pasti. Coba bayangkan! Mereka yang butuh, tapi Naruto yang harus menunggu. Udah gitu, napa lah harus di jemput. Toh, Naruto adalah sensei disini. Kan gak mungkin Naruto gak tau ruang OSIS dimana.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu nih" kesal Naruto.

Baru selesai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, tampak seorang laki-laki memasuki ruangan kelas. Naruto tau siapa dia. Dia adalah sekretaris OSIS, Genshirou Saji.

"Permisi sensei, saya adalah utusan yang dikirim kaicho untuk menjemput sensei" ucap Saji dengan sopan.

Tak ada respon yang diberikan oleh Naruto atas ucapan Saji. Malah dia berjalan melewati Saji. Sesampai di pintu, Naruto berhenti sejenak. "Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menolehkan kepala kebelakang lalu berjalan kembali.

Saji pun beranjak dari tempat berdirinya dan menyusul Naruto yang telah meninggalkannya. Diperjalanan, mulut Saji komat-kamit tak jelas atas kelakuan Naruto tadi.

 **Skip**

Naruto dan Saji kini berada didepan ruang OSIS. Saji mengambil langkah mendahului Naruto lalu membuka pintu.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan OSIS terbuka, terlihat wajah-wajah iblis yang menunggu Naruto. Tampak Naruto memperhatikan mereka satu persatu hingga pandangan berakhir pada Issei.

"Kaicho aku kembali. Aku telah membawa Uzumaki-sensei kemari" ucap Saji.

"Terimakasih Saji" balas Sona. Lalu Sona menatap ke arah Naruto. Dia bisa melihat kalau Naruto sedang meperhatikan mereka semua.

"Silahkan duduk Uzumaki-sensei" ucap Sona mempersilahkan Naruto duduk.

"Terimakasih Sitri-san" balas Naruto.

Naruto pun duduk di sebuah kursi yang letaknya berhadapan lansung dengan mereka. Di depannya terletak sebuah meja yang menjadi jarak antara Naruto dengan mereka. Sementara dua iblis diantara mereka juga duduk di kursi, sedangkan yang lainnya berdiri di belakang mereka.

Suasana di ruang OSIS hening. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari makhluk yang berada di sana untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya sang penggila ramen mencoba mengawali pembicaraan.

"Wah! Ternyata disini ramai sekali dan ada juga yang bukan anggota OSIS disini" ucap Naruto basa-basi.

"Kalau masalah itu, sensei bisa tanyakan langsung ke orangnya" ucap Sona datar.

Ya, di disini terdapat tiga sosok yang Naruto kenali. Dua sosok yang mengganggunya sewaktu jam istirahat, dan satu lagi merupakan tetangganya. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa aneh dengan ketiga sosok tersebut. Mereka merupakan bagian dari 'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'. Aneh kan! Apa-apaan nama klub itu! Apa gak ada yang lain?

Mendengar ucapan Sona yang berada duduk di sebelah kirinya, Rias jadi salah tingkah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kanan, sedangkan Akeno hanya terkikik geli melihat ketua nya dan Issei yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Ya sudahlah tak apa-apa" jawab Naruto. "Lalu, hal apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Begini sensei, aku merasakan ada hal yang aneh mengenai sensei. Siapa sebenarnya sensei?" Tanya Sona dengan wajah serius.

"HAHAHAHA"

Terdengar tawa Naruto menggelegar di ruang OSIS. Sementara para iblis memandang Naruto dengan berbagai ekspresi. Setelah merasa puas tertawa, Naruto berkata "aku tak mengira kalau Sitri-san pandai membuat lelucon. Aku rasa Sitri-san telah mengetahui namaku."

"Bukan itu maksud ku sensei." Sona menerangkan bahwa bukan itu tujuan dari pertanyaannya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto.

Sona membenarkan posisi kacamata nya yang melorot dengan elegan. Menarik nafas sejenak, mungkin ini saatnya membongkar kebenaran tentang Naruto. Dia juga penasaran akan perkataan kakaknya mengenai Naruto yang bisa menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Apa sensei tau kami semua ini apa?" Tanya Sona.

Sedangkan Rias beserta lainnya yang mendengar ucapan Sona tampak terkejut. Mereka tak mengerti akan tujuan Sona. Mereka tau tujuan dari perkataan Sona. Tapi kenapa? Aura yang di pancarkan sensei mereka sama hal nya dengan aura manusia biasa, jadi gak mungkin ada yang spesial sensei mereka. Ditambah lagi tak ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan dari sang sensei. Emang sih, sewaktu istirahat tadi dia kepo banget. Tapi dia gak nyangka kalau yang akan dibahas mengenai eksitensi mereka.

"Sona, apa maksud mu berkata seper-"

"Diam dan dengarkan saja, Rias!"

Rias mendengus kesal karena ucapannya dipotong Sona. Dipandangnya wajah Sona yang begitu serius lalu beralih ke Naruto, akhirnya dia percaya apa yang dikatakan Sona dan mencoba mengikuti alurnya.

"Pertanyaan mu membuatku bingung Sitri-san. Bisakah kau tidak bertele-tele?" Naruto merasa jengah akan iblis satu ini.

Naruto sudah memprediksikan hal ini. Maka dari itu, dia tidak ingin bertele-tele lagi. Pertemuan yang tak disengaja dengan Serafall menjadi bibit dari pembahasan saat ini. Walaupun mereka tau yang sebenarnya, itu tak masalah bagi Naruto. Meski ini terlalu cepat dari perkiraannya ditambah lagi masih banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan kelompoknya, toh ujung-unjungnya kebenaran tentang dirinya akan terungkap juga.

"Kami semua adalah iblis" ucap Sona.

Terkejut! Itulah yang terjadi di ruang OSIS saat ini, terutama Issei. Issei tak menyangka kalau Ketua OSIS nya akan bicara blak-blakan seperti ini. Issei jadi merasa risau sebab Naruto telah mengetahui jati dirinya selama ini. Issei menundukkan kepalanya, Dia tak berani menatap Naruto. Keinginannya menerima ajakan sang buchou tercinta untuk ikut ke ruang OSIS karena ingin mengamati oppai anggota OSIS dari dekat berujung seperti ini, sedangkan Rias dan lainnya hanya terdiam.

Alis Naruto terangkat. Rangkaian kata-kata yang diucapkan Sona meluncur mulus dari mulutnya, tak tersirat penyesalan dari nada bicara Sona. Aneh memang mengingat lawan bicara Sona adalah seorang manusia serta eksitensi mereka yang selama ini hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi manusia.

Sekarang Naruto bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Seharusnya dia harus berpura-pura terkejut setelah mendengar kebenaran itu, tapi ntah kenapa dia tak bisa melakukannya.

Melihat tak ada ekspresi terkejut dari Naruto. Sona sekarang yakin seratus persen jika Naruto lah yang ada dalam cerita kakaknya.

"Aku yakin sensei telah lama mengetahui eksitensi kami" seru Sona.

Perkataan Sona menarik Naruto dari alam pikirannya. Setelah tersadar, Naruto menatap Sona dengan wajah datar. Wajah ramah yang disertai senyuman hangat telah hilang dari wajahnya. Lalu dia pun berkata "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, Sitri-san?"

"Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang menjadi pendukung dari pernyataan ku sensei, yaitu tentang pelarian seseorang dari Ne-sama yang tidak normal dan orang itu adalah anda Uzumaki-sensei" Sona menyeringai, dia merasa puas akan pernyataannya yang akan memojokkan Naruto.

Jackpot! Pemikiran Naruto akan hubungan Serafall dengan Sona terbukti. Malah kakak-adik lagi. Naruto pun menarik kesimpulan bahwa Sirzech Lucifer dengan Rias juga kakak-adik.

Merasa tak ada hal yang perlu ditutup-tutupi lagi. Naruto akhirnya bebicara "Jika ya, apa yang kau lakukan Sitri-san?"

Lagi, Issei terkejut! Ternyata selama ini tetangganya telah mengetahui bahwa dia adalah iblis. Disisi Rias, dia mulai tertarik akan pembicaraan ini lebih tepatnya tertarik pada Naruto.

"Anda belum menjawab pertanyaanku, sensei. Sebenarnya siapa dan apa tujuan sensei?" Tanya Sona penuh akan rasa bangga.

"Mengenai siapa aku, kalian bisa menganggapku sebagai manusia yang mendapat berkah dari-Nya. Sedangkan mengenai tujuan tentu saja melindungi manusia" jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Berkah! Seperti sacred gear gitu. Tapi aku tak merasakan aura sacred ge-"

"Aku tak pernah bilang kalau berkah itu berupa sacred gear. Berkah itu bukan hanya berupa sacred gear saja, tapi bisa berupa lainnya." Jelas Naruto

"Lalu berkah apa yang sensei terima?" Sona sangat penarasan akan salah satu kemampuan Naruto yang ditunjukkannya pada sang kakak.

"Mengenai itu-" Naruto menatap satu persatu iblis di depannya "mengapa tak kau tanyakan langsung pada Kami-sama" ucap Naruto melanjutkan perkataan nya belum selesai tadi.

Semua iblis yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terdiam. Gestur tubuh mereka tegang dan tampak gelisah, terutama Sona. Otak cerdasnya memproses kalimat yang di ucapkan Naruto, kata demi kata. Sona merupakan iblis tercerdas dibanding semua lblis yang berada di ruang OSIS.

Dari perkataan Naruto, tersirat makna yang begitu dalam. Tak mungkin Naruto mengatakan hal itu hanya sekedar iseng saja, sejatinya Naruto tau mereka itu iblis. Suatu hal yang mustahil bagi mereka langsung bertanya pada Kami-sama. Jangankan untuk bertemu dan berbicara, mendengar pengikutnya yang menyebutkan nama-Nya atau ada yang mendoakan mereka aja pasti kepala mereka akan merasa sakit. Apalagi berdekatan langsung dengan Sang Pencipta. Pasti ada hal lain dari ucapan Naruto, atau jangan-jangan maksud Naruto adalah...!

Naruto yang melihat semua iblis terdiam, dia pun berdiri dari kursinya. Melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar ruangan. Menurutnya, pembicaraan ini telah selasai. Saat tangannya telah berada di kenop pintu, sebuah suara mengintrupsinya untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah para iblis.

"Apa sensei bermaksud bahwa anda yang akan 'membawa' kami untuk menemui Kami-sama?" Ya, Sona telah mengetahui maksud sebenarnya dari Naruto. Kata 'membawa' disini berarti mengirim/membunuh. Walau iblis yang mati takkan masuk surga apalagi bertemu dengan-Nya. Sona yakin ini merupakan suatu ancaman agar mereka tak menanyakan perihal mengenai Naruto yang sebenarnya lebih dalam lagi.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Kecerdasan Sitri memang luar biasa. Itulah mengapa Naruto mewaspadainya.

"Kerja bagus, Sitri-san" ucap Naruto.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung pergi. Hari ini merupakan hari terlelah baginya. Sementara para iblis (kecuali Sona) bingung akan perkataan terakhir Naruto.

Sona memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing memikirkan permasalahan apa yang akan mucul ke depan. Menenangkan diri sejenak, Sona akhirnya menyuruh Rias untuk kembali. Meski awalnya Rias menolak sebab dia belum sepenuhnya mengerti akan pembicaraan tadi, akhirnya dengan berat hati dia beserta pengikitnya meninggalkan ruang OSIS setelah Sona berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya besok.

To Be Continued

Balasan review :

 _ **Toro Kun**_ : Akan ku perbaiki. Masalah Tsubaki nanti dia pasti muncul kok!

 _ **.5**_ : Untuk saat ini belum bisa cepat updatenya karena waktu ku untuk bekerja 11-13 jam. Mohon dimaklumi.

 _ **David394**_ : Akan ku usahakan.

 _ **Arafim123**_ : Thanks senpai bersedia mengikuti cerita ini.

 _ **Katanya201**_ : 2 orang udah terungkap, sisa nya ditunggu aja.

 _ **Aasskkuussyy**_ : Makasih atas sarannya.

 _ **Ryuga Yamikato**_ : Hinata istri Naruto? Gimana ya ngomongnya. Sebenarnya iya, cuma Naruto cs kan dibangkitkan dari kematian sama Kami-sama. Jadi, disini Naruto sama Hinata berpacaran.

 _ **Fe'ax cs**_ : Karena cuma Hinata yang pas menurutku. Aku gak mau pair nya Naruto dari DxD. Masalah kasus Issei, 'Disengaja'. Kenapa? Gini aja. Mereka disini udah hidup lama (Lihat di chapter 1, mereka dibangkitkan ketika great war udh siap) tapi gak immortal cuma umurnya aja yang lama bertambah dan bisa mati, tentu udah banyak informasi yang didapat mereka (maaf baru ku buat keterangan mengenai Naruto cs). Dari informasi yang didapat, iblis itu ternyata ada yang baik dan jahat (iblis liar). Udah gitu, ada juga iblis yang melakukan kontrak sama manusia. Jadi, mereka cuma mau membuktikannya. Benarkah ada iblis yang baik (tentu aja butuh sebuah pengorbanan)? Lagipula Kami-sama ngasih mereka 'kebebasan dan keputusan'.

 _ **Guest**_ : Dibagian mana? Agar bisa ku perbaiki.

 _ **Senju-nara Shira**_ : Salam juga dan terimakasih. ~Rilisnya untuk saat ini aku gak bisa pastiin (sibuk bekerja). ~Sebagian ya, sebagian gak. ~Hinata.

 _ **Miftakhul827**_ : ini udah lanjut.

Bagi yang review nya sama, saya ambil perwakilan nya aja. Bagi yang tak terbalas saya mohon maaf.

Arigatou Gozaimasu

 _Gembel Khatulistiwa Out_


End file.
